The Day When I Love You Anymore
by Denden Setsuno
Summary: Shounen ai-PLOT, no-lemon no-lime. "Selamanya, Miko. Saat salah satu di antara kita berpaling, akai ito ini akan terus menarik kita pada jodohnya." -Sekuel "The Day When I See You Again", bisa dibaca terpisah. Happy NaruSasu's Days!


Pria berusia 21 tahun tersebut duduk di kursi ujung ruangan besar nan mewah ini. Dengan dekorasi apik dan sentuhan gaya Eropa modern, alunan lagu composer indah menambah kemegahan yang telah dipersiapkan sebelumnya ini.

Mata birunya memandang seorang lelaki berambut raven di kejauhan yang tengah menggandeng seorang gadis berambut pink yang tersenyum manis.

Naruto mengacuhkannya dan meminum kembali bir dengan kandungan 3% alkohol itu dari gelas di tangannya. Menghela nafas penyesalan. Ia paling benci dengan keramaian seperti ini, ditambah ini adalah pesta pertunangan sahabatnya sejak 5 tahun lalu. Sehingga membuat Naruto mau tak mau harus menghadirinya.

Naruto melihat sosok gadis berambut pirang yang kini sedang melambai padanya sembari tersenyum, Naruto membalas lambaian gadis tersebut, pelan. Kemudian ia melihat senyum pemuda berambut raven yang hanya ditujukannya pada gadis yang ada dalam gandengan tangannya.

"Selamat atas pertunanganmu, Sasuke." Naruto berbisik pelan.

~~~ w ~~~

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **

OOC, AU, shonen-ai tetapi ada sentuhan stright, typo, sekuel dari 'The Day When I See You Again', setting sekitar 5 tahun setelah waktu pada fic TDWISYA.

**A/N:**

Hoshi mengingatkan, walaupun ini NaruSasu, tapi di sini juga ada scene SasuSaku. Mungkin banyak yang tahu Hoshi agak tidak suka pair ini, tetapi Hoshi sadar, Hoshi akan terus jadi anak kecil kalau tidak mau berusaha menerima pair lain. Jadi, Hoshi berlatih menerima pair ini dengan cara membuatnya sendiri. (_ _)

Keterangan:

_Bla... bla... : _Masa lalu

Bla... bla... : Masa sekarang

~~~ w ~~~

"Ada apa?"

Naruto mendekati Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedang ada di lobby universitas Konoha, universits mereka sampai beberapa tahun ke depan. Mereka memang kebetulan kuliah di tempat yang sama, sehingga hubungan persahabatan mereka makin erat.

"Kelingking Sasuke terasa sakit lagi." Sakura memijat kelingking Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal.

"Ho… Kau apakan lagi Sakura, Sasuke?" Naruto mengeluarkan nada mengejek Sasuke yang bermuka masam. Sasuke memandang Naruto yang berdiri santai, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku, Dobe?" Sasuke duduk bersandar di dinding, membiarkan Sakura tetap memijat kelingking Sasuke yang sudah tidak terlalu sakit.

"Yah… Kau selalu saja seperti itu kalau kau macam-macam dengan Sakura, 'kan?" Naruto ikut duduk di samping Sakura, mengintip jari-jari Sakura yang dengan lihai memijat kelingking Sasuke. "Ini kutukan, Sa~su~ke~" Naruto berucap dengan nada menyeramkan, namun sedetik kemudian ia terkikik geli disusul suara tawa kecil Sakura.

"Konyol, Dobe."

Biarpun begitu, Sasuke tidak bisa menolak apa yang di katakan Naruto, dalam hatinya. Ia juga selalu merasa heran kepada jari kelingkingnya. Ia selalu merasakan sakit setiap kali ia ingin melakukan sesuatu terhadap Sakura, tunanganya, sekalipun hanya bergandengan tangan ataupun mencium pipinya.

Walaupun sudah beberapa kali diperiksakan ke dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha yang tak perlu diragukan lagi kemampuannya, tetap saja Sasuke belum mendapatkan alasan yang jelas. Keadaan diperburuk dengan kelakuan konyol Naruto yang selalu berkata 'kutukan' atau hal mistis lainnya.

"Sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi, Sakura." Sakura menghentikan kegiatan kecilnya, membiarkan Sasuke menarik tangan yang beberapa menit lalu baru saja di sentuhnya. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke yang masih memandang kelingkingnya.

"Heyyy~ Di sini ada aku, kenapa sejak kalian bertunangan selalu saja mengacuhkanku?" Naruto berujar kesal.

"Ah, maaf Naruto-Kun." biarpun berkata begitu dengan senyuman paling manis, nyatanya kaki Sakura menginjak keras telapak kaki Naruto yang membuat Naruto menahan sakit.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam, mengacuhkan dua orang di sampingnya, tunangan dan sahabatnya yang kini sedang beradu mulut. Sasuke hanya memandang jadi kelingkingnya. Di mana biasa menjadi pusat rasa sakit. Rasanya seperti terikat sebuah benang yang ditarik dengan kuat.

Hal yang membuat Sasuke makin heran, terdapat bekas kemerahan seakan-akan jari kelingkingnnya baru saja diikat oleh suatu benang dengan kuat.

~~~ w ~~~

"Hwahhh~ bunga sakuranya akhir-akhir ini berbunga sedikit, yah, Teme?" Naruto berjalan keluar dari mobil yang ditumpangi olehnya bersama Sasuke dan Sakura.

Kini mereka sedang mengunjungi sebuah kuil tertua dan paling bersejarah di negeri Hi ini. Yang 5 tahun sebelumnya masih saja gersang, namun kini terdapat pohon sakura besar yang selalu berbunga sepanjang tahun, musim, dan hari. Tak peduli walau musim dingin sekalipun.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya ber'hn' ria seperti biasanya. Sedangkan Sakura berjalan tepat di belakang Naruto, menuju pohon yang dianggap 'mistis' tersebut.

"Jadi ini tempat kalian pertama bertemu?" Sakura memandang berkeliling, memandang segala obyek yang asing baginya, karena ia baru saja melangkahkan kakinya di kuil ini. Kuil tempat menghilangnya miko terakhir dan 'pelindung' nya.

"Betul sekali Sakura-Chan!" Naruto tertawa di bawah pohon sakura yang kini berbunga sedikit. "Saat itu pohon ini hanya tinggal batangnya, tapi tiba-tiba saja berbunga dengan sendirinya. Benar 'kan Sasuke?" Naruto duduk di tanah sekeliling akar pohon sakura yang masih saja menggugurkan daunnya, hingga rerumputan hijau yang seharusnya terlihat, tertutupi oleh kelopak-kelopak sakura berwarna pink pucat.

"Hn, saat itu kau sangat konyol," Sasuke berdiri bersandar di batang pohon dan Sakura duduk di sampingnya, tepat diapit oleh Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Huh! Semuanya juga bertingkah seperti aku tahu! Itu hal yang sangat langka! Bahkan Gaara yang terlihat cuek saja sampai memujinya!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Gaara?" Sakura bertanya nama yang terdengar asing di telingannya pada Naruto. Karena dasarnya Sakura bukan berasal dari Negara Hi, jadi Sakura tidak terlalu tahu masa lalu Naruto dan Sasuke juga teman-teman lama mereka.

"Ah, dia itu teman sekolahku dulu. Anaknya sangat pendiam!" Naruto tiba-tiba diselimuti rasa rindu dengan teman-teman sekolahnya dulu yang kini berpencar di segala penjuru Negara.

"Sasuke kenal?" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang Sasuke yang sedang memainkan kelopak bunga di tangannya.

"Hn, hanya sebentar, karena aku dan Naruto beda sekolah. Kita hanya bertemu di kuil ini tiap minggu."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Angin-angin berlomba memborong kelopak sakura untuk mengantarkannya ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir mereka, tanah.

"Hei, aku akan membantu Chiyo-Baachan mempersiapkan upacara pensucian nanti siang. Aku tinggal dulu yah, selamat berpacaran~" Naruto berlari dengan tawa, mengacuhkan Sakura yang berteriak memanggil namanya karena malu.

Setelah Naruto hilang dari pandangan, memasuki kuil yang masih saja terlihat bagus walaupun umurnya sudah ratusan tahun itu. Sakura tertawa kecil, "ternyata masa lalu kalian itu menyenangkan, ya, kalau aku sih baru saja 2 tahun bertemu kalian. Apa sih yang kalian lakukan selama 3 tahun sebelumnya?" Sakura berdiri dengan terkikik geli. Ia membersihkan roknya yang kalau-kalau saja tertempel tanah di sekitar tempat yang ia duduki tadi.

"Sakura, maaf."

"Eh?" Sakura membulatkan matanya memandang mata onyx yang sudah ada tepat di depannya. Semburat pink muncul di setiap sisinya.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukannya selama ini..."

"_Kyuubi, seandainya aku laki-laki, akan kulindungi dia. Agar dia tak perlu hilang seperti ini__.__"_

"Ukh!"

"Sasuke? Ada apa?" Sakura bertanya panik melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mengaduh kesakitan.

"Tidak, hanya aku mendengar suara samar di telingaku, kepalaku agak pusing," Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura lemah. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, ia juga merasakan sakit di kelingkingnya seperti sebelumnya. Tapi ia mengacuhkan rasa sakit itu.

Matanya menjadi buram, hanya ada warna-warna hitam dan merah kekuningan. Kepalanya pening. Telingannya dipenuhi oleh banyak suara asing. Dadanya terasa sakit.

"_Berhenti memanggilku 'Miko__'__, Na-Kun!"_

"_Na-Kun mau jadi pendampingku__?"_

"_Na-Kun, jadilah anak kecil lagi! Kau sudah terlihat seperti orang tua!"_

"_Na, Na-Kun... ini menyenangkan__!__"_

"_Darahmu telah menyatu dengan pedang, matamu telah terbiasa dengan bias kemerahan, tanganmu selalu terikat untuk membunuh. Kau tak mungkin bisa diam di__sini jika wilayah di__luar sana tempat kau ditakdirkan__.__"_

"A… aku akan panggil seseorang!" Sakura panik saat merasakan pelukan Sasuke mengerat. Bahkan membuatnya sesak nafas.

"Tidak, kau disini saja. Kau tetap disampingku..."

Sakura diam melihat mata onyx Sasuke menatap matanya. Lagi-lagi semburat merah muncul di wajah Sakura.

"Sakura, aku men—"

"Kyaaa! Sasuke! Jarimu!"

Sasuke langsung saja mengalihkan perhatian matanya ke jari kelingkingnya yang sebenarnya memang terasa sangat perih sedari tadi. Dan baru ia sadari bahwa rasa sakit ini berubah, seakan-akan ada ikatan yang menariknya kuat hingga jarinya terasa ingin putus. Bahkan darah berwarna merah pekat itu telah mempelihatkan rasa perih yang dirasakan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya berdiri kaku, membiarkan Sakura berlari mencari pertolongan, sedangkan dirinya berdiri memandang jarinya yang masih saja mengalirkan darah.

"Siapa… Siapa Na-Kun?"

~~~ w ~~~

"Ne? Ini apa Baachan?" Naruto menarik sebuah benang panjang yang seperti benang wol dari kimono berwarna merah api membara. Berbuah sebuah pukulan telak di kepala dan sebuah tangan penuh keriput yang merebut benang tersebut.

"Jangan seenaknya mengambilnya dari kimono ini, baka!" Chiyo, nenek yang mengurus seluruh sudut kuil ini, berteriak kesal.

"Kalau tidak salah tidak ada benda seperti itu tahun lalu."

"Benda ini ditemukan beberapa minggu lalu terkubur di dalam tanah sekitar pohon sakura di sini." Chiyo menjelaskan sambil menata kembali benang tersebut, dan ia ikat dengan simpul benar di ujung kimono, dan ujung pedang peninggalan miko generasi terkahir.

"Ho…." Naruto membeo, "Lalu benda apa itu?" Naruto akhirnya memutuskan hanya duduk di tatami kosong dalam ruangan di bagian depan kuil ini.

"Akai ito." Chiyo menjawab pendek.

"Benang merah?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak mengerti.

"Itu benang yang digunakan untuk ritual dahulu kala. Saat Miko menemukan pendampingnya, benang ini digunakan untuk menunjukkan bahwa mereka akan selalu ditakdirkan bersama. Kemudian benang tersebut dikuburkan di dalam tanah yang dianggap paling suci. Benang itu biasanya diikatkan di setiap kelingking bagian tangan kanan di setiap pasangan yang menghubungkan mereka" Chiyo menyiapkan sebut botol kecil berisi minyak cengkeh untuk melumasi pedang di samping kimono Miko, nantinya.

"Kalau begitu seharusnya benda itu tidak boleh diambil, dong!" Naruto mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya, memandang kelingkingnya. Membayangkan benang tersebut besemayam di kelingkingnya. 'Cincin jaman dahulu, yah?' Naruto terkikik dalam hati.

"Lain jadinya kalau benang ini yang keluar dengan sendiri. Benang ini ditemukan pengunjung yang sedang berdoa."

Baik Naruto maupun Chiyo diam. Chiyo masih sibuk dengan urusan persiapan upacara nanti, sedangkan Naruto masih sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang hal yang dijelaskan oleh Chiyo yang biasa ia sapa dengan sebutan 'Baachan' tersebut, masih dengan memperhatikan kelingkingnnya.

"_Kyuubi, seandainya aku laki-laki, akan kulindungi dia. Agar dia tak perlu hilang seperti ini__.__"_

"Eh?" Naruto sedikit kaget mendengar suara seorang gadis yang bernada lembut dan menyedihkan.

"Ada apa?" Chiyo berhenti melakukan kegiatannya dan memandang ke arah Naruto yang menjadi kaku.

"Tidak, hanya…" Naruto membisu, "kelingkingku sakit…" Naruto tetap diam. Chiyo yang tidak tahu apapun juga hanya bisa diam memandang Naruto dengan kebingungan.

"_Berhenti memanggilku 'Miko__'__, Na-Kun!"_

"_Na-Kun mau jadi pendampingku__?"_

"_Na-Kun, jadilah anak kecil lagi! Kau sudah terlihat seperti orang tua!"_

"_Na, Na-Kun... ini menyenangkan__!__"_

"_Darahmu telah menyatu dengan pedang, matamu telah terbiasa dengan bias kemerahan, tanganmu selalu terikat untuk membunuh. Kau tak mungkin bisa diam di__sini jika wilayah di__luar sana tempat kau ditakdirkan__.__"_

"Eh?" Naruto melongo, "Eh? EKH! Adududuh…. Howaa! Sakit!" Naruto berteriak kesakitan sambil menggengam kelingkingnya. Sedangkan Chiyo hanya tetap kebingungan.

"Naruto, ada apa?" Chiyo berdiri dengan susah payah dan berjalan perlahan ke arah Naruto.

"SAKITT!" Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang hangat keluar dari pusat rasa sakit di kelingkingnnya, saat ia melihatnya Naruto terkejut bukan main. "Darah! Baachan! Kelingkingku berdarah! Waaaa!" Naruto panik.

Saat Chiyo hampir mendekatinya, Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri. "Ada apa?"

"Ada… Ada yang menarikku! Waaa! Baachaannnn~~" Naruto berlari dengan kencang, seakan-akan kelingkingnnya ditarik oleh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang terasa mengikatnya dan menariknya dengan paksa menuju ke pintu keluar, ke arah pohon sakura satu-satunya yang ada di kuil ini. Darah tetap saja mengalir, menetes ke lantai kayu yang Naruto injak.

Saat itu, Naruto melihat Sakura yang juga berlari ke arahnya. "Naruto! Sasuke…"

"WHOAAA!" Naruto hampir saja terjatuh karena ia merasakan tarikannya makin terasa kuat. Rasa perihnya juga makin menjadi.

Semuanya menghilang saat Naruto sudah ada di bawah pohon sakura, tepat di depan Sasuke yang berdiri kaku memandangi darah yang juga mengalir dari kelingkingnya. Baik tarikannya maupun rasa perihnya menghilang begitu saja. Menyisakan luka dalam di sekeliling kelingking Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sa… Sasuke?" Naruto kelabakan mendapati mata onyx Sasuke yang basah. "Kau menangis?"

"Na-Kun? Siapa… Siapa Na-Kun?" bagaikan anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya, Sasuke bertanya dengan mata kebanggannya yang basah, bahkan air mata mengalir tanpa disadarinya. Hanya ada mimik kebingungan di wajahnya.

"Sasuke?" Naruto melupakan perih jarinya. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang reflex ingin menghapus airmata Sasuke. Tapi Naruto justru terkejut karena tangan lain yang sama-sama terlumuri darah menyentuh tangannya.

"_Ne, Na-Kun, apa akai ito ini benar-benar bisa jadi penghubung kita?"_

"_Selamanya, Miko. Saat salah satu di antara kita berpaling, akai ito ini akan terus menarik kita pada jodohnya."_

"_Menarik?"_

"_Ya, tetap menarik walau jari kita telah putus"_

"A… Akai ito… Na-Kun" Sasuke pingsan di pelukan Naruto yang kebingungan. Tangannya bergetar, menahan sebuah sensasi asing yang menusuk tulangnya.

Naruto memandang sebuah kelopak bunga mengambang di depan matanya yang masih terbelak kaget, bingung. Berat tubuh Sasuke tak terasa sama sekali. Saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Tak ada sedikitpun kelopak bunga yang tersisa di tiap ujung ranting pohon sakura ini.

Tepat 5 tahun yang lalu, pohon sakura ini kembali bersemi. Mengantarkan cinta sepasang kekasih beratus tahun lalu pada renkarnasinya. Mengeluarkan sisa tenaganya untuk berbalas budi. Hingga tepat pada tahun kelimanya, tugas pohon sakura tersebut telah berakhir. Saatnya mereka pergi dengan tenang.

_"__Aishiteru Sasuke-Chan"_

"_A__ishiteru... Naruto-Kun"_

"Aishiteru… Miko..." Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke yang masih pingsan. Tersenyum tipis. Mengacuhkan sebuah bayangan sesosok lelaki berambut dan bermata merah yang kasat mata. Tapi Naruto tahu bahwa bayangan itu ada, menatap mereka.

'Tugas kami sudah selesai...' Kemudian bayangan tersebut menghilang bersama dengan kelopak sakura terakhir yang jatuh ke tempat peristirahatannya yang terakhir, menempel pada jari kelingking Sasuke yang berdarah.

~~~END~~~

THANKS

RIVIEW OR FLAME?


End file.
